I will love you ALWAYS
by Midge 1012
Summary: song fic to Always, by Bonjovi, and Natures Law, by Embrace, set during SOF, What did Fang do when Max was on her date? Read to find out. I don't mind flames or critism. Two shot
1. Chapter 1: I will love you ALWAYS

**Hey peoples!!**

**This is my 2****nd**** fic, my 1****st**** song fic, so sorry if its crap.**

**I will love you ALWAYS**

Fang POV

I stood at the window in my room, waiting and watching for Max to come back from her date with _him _the radio was on but I wasn't really listening to it_. _Just thinking about it made me really angry, I hadn't noticed my hands balled into fist, I could just picturing _him_ and Max talking and laughing together it was horrible. No it was more than horrible I felt like I'd been run over by a train when I knew she was going with him, it was the worst thing imaginable.

I guess if she hadn't seen me with Lissa she wouldn't have gone with _him,_ but I was only trying to make her jealous, I might as well have handed her to _him_ on a plate. Lissa just came at me, Max won't talk to me about this kind of stuff, what was I supposed to do?

I heard

'_This romeo is bleeding_

_But you can't see his blood_

_It's nothing but some feelings'_

Come on the radio, but I tuned it out and continued with my rant.

How can I show Max my feelings for her when she keeps running away?

_It's been raining since you left me_ Well I'm gonna have to wait for her to come back first.

_Now I'm drowning in the flood _

_You see I've always been a fighter _I've never given up before.

_But without you I give up _I don't know what to do, without you I'm nothing! That's when I really started to listen to it.

_  
Like the way it's meant to be  
Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore _I guess I'm not what you want anymore._  
But baby, that's just me_

_And I will love you, baby - Always _I can't just stop loving her._  
And I'll be there forever and a day - Always _I've always been there, I can't just leave, you've hardly known him a day and your already on a date with him!!_  
Till the heavens burst and  
The words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind _You'll always be on my mind no matter how long I live._  
And I'll love you – Always _Always have, always will.

_Now your pictures that you left behind  
Are just memories of a different life _We have so many memories, he hardly shares two with you._  
Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry  
One that made you have to say goodbye _Just one thing happened and you go off with him._  
What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair _I heard a car engine come closer and watched out the window for, but still listened to the song._  
Touch your lips, to hold you near _There's nothing I want more._  
When you say your prayers try to understand _It pulled up and they both got out._  
I've made mistakes, I'm just a man _I made one mistake, but you have too no ones perfect, he walked you to the door.

_When he holds you close, when he pulls you near _Just like know, I felt anger boil up inside me._  
When he says the words you've been needing to hear _Just like now, I want to lash out at him._  
I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine _I've always been there with those words._  
To say to you till the end of time _I'll stay with you forever.

_Yeah, I will love you baby - Always _Always. He walked away._  
And I'll be there forever and a day – Always _Always I heard the door open and close, you were finally here.

_If you told me to cry for you  
I could _I would._  
If you told me to die for you  
I would _I'd throw myself in front of an eraser for you ._  
Take a look at my face  
There's no price I won't pay _I'd do anything for you._  
To say these words to you_

_Well, there ain't no luck  
In these loaded dice _I heard you come up the stairs._  
But baby if you give me just one more try _One more chance._  
We can pack up our old dreams  
And our old lives  
We'll find a place where the sun still shines _We can go to a desert island and just be ourselves together.

_And I will love you, baby - Always _Always._  
And I'll be there forever and a day - Always _Always._  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and  
The words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you – Always _Always.

I've got to tell her. She will be mine and not his. We _will_ be together. I raced out my room to find the one and only Maximum Ride!

**What do you think??**

**Plz plz review**

**Plz check my other fic 'Max's BIG Mistake,' if u get time.**

**Keep reading**

**-Midge xXx**


	2. Chapter 2: Will she follow NATURES LAW?

**Due to popular demand and me bein bored  
****I give you another chapter  
Embrace-'Nature's Law'**

**Chapter 2: When will you follow NATURE'S LAW?  
**_Fang's POV_

I walked down the hall to Max's room and knocked on her door. She said "come in." So I did. She was just sitting there listening to some radio station. "Oh it's you, what do you want?"

"Just wondering how it went?" I replied, come on Fang you just gotta tell her.

"Fine, he's really nice and we had a good time.." she hesitated and my heart leapt.

"But…" I kept my voice normal but I was happy that there was a but.

"But so what? He could be the nicest guy in the world, but it doesn't change anything. I'm still a mutant freak. We are still in a situation I hat with each passing minute and we can't trust anyone."

I was quiet for time listening to the lyrics of the song, I knew she was listening too.

_I tried to fight the feeling, the feeling took me down,_

I couldn't think of anything to say we are not _just_ mutant freaks. We are people with feelings._  
I struggled and I lost the day you knocked me out,  
Now everything's got meaning and meanings bring me down,  
_I was trying to figure out the meaning to her words, was she telling me she couldn't be with him because he wasn't the same as her?

_I'm watching as a screening of my life plays out._

I'm watching my life move on Max move on, I've got to stop her.

"Max," I said breaking the always fights these feelings.

_Every day I fight these feelings_,

"Yeah," she answered back._  
For your sake I will hide the real thing, _Does she hide her feelings to protect me? Or herself?_  
You can run all your life, all mine I will chase...  
_"I won't give you up to Sam," there I said it. She froze and just starred at me._  
You should never fight your feelings,  
_Stop fighting your feelings Max.

_When your very bones believe them,  
You should never fight your feelings,  
You have to follow nature's law._

He's not your species, but I am, "I've been here all along Max, I know you better than I know myself, please give me a chance, I won't hurt you," she looked out the window, away from me.

_I'll live with never knowing, if knowing's gonna change,_

Max doesn't like change, "but what if change was for the better Max?"_  
I'll stop the feeling growing, I will stay away,_

"I can't keep you away. Will I Fang?" Yes, she answered me._  
Like a broken record stuck before a song,_

"Nope"

_A million beginnings, none of them the one._

"Ours wasn't the best beginning, but we could have the best ending," I said smiling at her, she smiled back.I walked over to sit beside her on the bed.

_Every day I fight these feelings,_  
_For your sake I will hide the real thing,_  
_You can run all your life, all mine I will chase..._

_You should never fight your feelings,  
When your very bones believe them,  
You should never fight your feelings,  
You have to follow nature's law._

"I'll follow you anywhere Max, please, please don't kill me for this."

_I wrote her letters and tried to send them,_  
_In a bottle I placed my hope_,

Will she finally get the message? I hoped so as I lowered my head slightly and pressed my lips to hers._  
An SOS full of good intentions  
_I moved my lips slowly against hers.

_sinking, will you give it to me, don't make me wait,_

I lifted my arm up to her shoulder, pulling her closer and waited for her to either punch me or kiss me back._  
You build me up, knocked me down,  
But I will stand my ground,  
And guard this light that I've found.  
_She started to kiss me back! She moved her arms and held my back as I moved my other hand to her neck holding her there. I won't let you go now you've finally said yes, Max-never.

_You should never fight your feelings,  
When your very bones believe them,  
_We turned our heads to deepen the kiss and our lips moved in synchronization.

_If you let them show, you'll keep them  
I know you hurt, but soon you'll rise again, again, again...  
_She pulled away gasping for air. I starred into her perfect chocolate eyes, saying I was sorry for hurting her. She understood and kissed me softly on the lips, forgiving me._  
_

_You should never fight your feelings,  
When your very bones believe them,  
You should never fight your feelings,  
You have to follow nature's law._

"Thanks Max," I said, hugging her to me.

"er…Fang does this mean…are we…er" She trailed off trying to find the right words.

I smiled at her stuttering and said, "Yeah, is that ok?"

"Yes," she said breathlessly before kissing me again.

Thanks for readin

**No, I will not add another chapter  
****Sorry but I don't want it to drag on  
****Hope you like it  
****Plz review n check out my other Fics(if u got time):  
****Max's big mistake,  
****And Fang's big mistake  
****Neither are about Max getting pregnant  
****-Midge xXx**


End file.
